A general transmission diversity scheme may denote that a base station of a specific cell may transmit data using a plurality of antennas. However, in a case of a terminal located in a boundary of a cell, it is difficult to obtain a satisfactory performance only using the transmission diversity scheme due to interference signals from other cells.
As one method of solving the above described problem, multiple cell cooperative communications may be adapted. That is, in a multiple cell cooperative communication system, a terminal may receive, from a plurality of base stations, identical data using an identical radio resource.
The transmission diversity scheme used in the multiple cell cooperative communication system may have various characters in comparison with a transmission diversity scheme adapted in an existing single cell.